RPG
Role-Playing-Game The Beginning The RPG is a Dragon Ball Z based game that was created by Michiavelli on January 2004. It is a place where members can role-play fictional characters invented by themselves or taken from an anime/Tv show (i.e.: Goku, Batman, Naruto, etc.). Once you create the character and have it approved by a moderator, you work on developing its stats and back-story. Despite the considerable changes the RPG has gone through over the years, the way to improve your has remained basically the same: * Increase stats by training. * Learn attacks by choosing them from the attack list. * Assign your character a job to obtain zeni, the currency used in the RPG to purchase items. * Participate in battles to increment stats. * Participate in Sagas to advance in the RPG's Main Storyline. You obtain a large stat boost, and possibly a significant amount of zeni by the end of this event. The Races These are the allowed races in the RPG today. The RPG Moderators are willing to mix races, resulting in a hybrid race that will take the advantage/disadvantage of one of the parent races. In addition, the Mutant race allows for some creativity. Androids ---- The artificial race, once created strictly by Dr. Gero. At the start, they were just simple people, modified with various machinery. After various testing, a biotechnological version--made strictly from cells of other beings--was invented. To put it simply, they are a race of robots. Advantage: As time goes on, many new upgrades are developed for androids. They may purchase these upgrades and install them to receive integrated weapons or power ups. Disadvantage: The android must power down to successfully install these upgrades. As such they require someone else to install them. Changelings ---- The race that the evil tyrants Frieza, Cooler, and King Cold belong to. Though much about the race is unknown, it's obvious that they are just as arrogant as the Saiyans and are able to use body transformations to boost their power. Advantage: Changelings are very resiliant creatures. Not only can they survive in the absence of any atmosphere, but they can continue fighting despite partial dismemberment or other greivous injuries. Disadvantage: Changelings are also known for their arrogance. They typically hold back against opponents weaker than themselves because of their confidence. When battling an opponent more than 5 levels lower than your own, your own level is lowered by 5. Demons ---- Typically an evil race, loving to kill. Other than almost always being evil, they can be easily mistaken with mutants. Advantage: Demons are immortal; they cannot be killed. When they die, they do infact get sent to the Afterlife, but they may return at any time. They may also travel between this world and the next. Disadvantage: To return from life before the usual 5 day waiting period, demons must summoned by another LIVING demon. Humans ---- The inhabitants of planet Earth. Though, compared to other races, they seem extremely weak and worthless, with proper training, they can some of the strongest warriors a challenge. Advantage: Can create weapons and items at the cost of stamina. Contact moderators for details. Disadvantage: Humans are a reletively unevolved species by galatic standards. They have great potential and have yet to develop a glaring weakness. As such, there is no real disadvantage to being human. Kaioshins ---- Said to be the "gods" of the universe. Being that, they are known as protectors and heroes, going out of their way to save those in need. Advantage: Kais are immortal; they cannot be killed. When they die, they do infact get sent to the Afterlife, but they may return at any time. They may also travel between this world and the next. Disadvantage: Kais are weakened by excessive amounts of evil energy. As such, when they face demons they are lowered 1 level. > Хм, ну я вот проголосовала не за то, что использую... я проголосовал за то что использовал, и продолжаю использовать хотя бы дома.т.е. не понимаю, почему нельзя использовать то что хочешь, и зачем голосовать не за то что используешь :)судя по лидерству subversion - большинство не пробовало ничего иного :)не верю, что человек, поработавший с dentzeraliced системой контроля версий, когда либо захочет работать с subversion.про багтрекеры совсем отдельная история. дело вкуса. > Хм, ну я вот проголосовала не за то, что использую... я проголосовал за то что использовал, и продолжаю использовать хотя бы дома.т.е. не понимаю, почему нельзя использовать то что хочешь, и зачем голосовать не за то что используешь :)судя по лидерству subversion - большинство не пробовало ничего иного :)не верю, что человек, поработавший с dentzeraliced системой контроля версий, когда либо захочет работать с subversion.про багтрекеры совсем отдельная история. дело вкуса. Namekians ---- Originally from the planet Namek, the Namekians can be compared to the humans quite easily. There is a leader, a select few chosen to fight, and others who live peacefully, growing what they need for food and raising their young. Their most striking features are their green skin and the antennas that hang at the top of their heads. Another strange characteristic is the fact that Namekians are asexual and give birth by spitting out an egg. Advantage: Namekians are known as powerful healers. A namekian may heal an amount of HP equal to their level to an ally at the cost of 5 ki for each increment. Disadvantage: Namekians cannot heal themselves and are very vulnerable when healing others. It takes two post to heal an ally, if a Namekian is hit in this time the attack does double damage to them. Saiyans ---- The "warrior" race, said to have been exterminated by Frieza himself, long ago. It was first thought that their tail held alot of their power, being able to transform into an Oozaru--a giant monkey--when exposed to the rays of a full moon. That theory was quickly destroyed by Son Goku, the first Saiyan to transform into the "Super Saiyan" state--a level of power that can only be reached with great emotion, and gives a tremendous boost in the Saiyan's power. A full-blooded Saiyan's hair is almost always black and in the same style throughout their entire life, unless altered through physical means. Advantage: Saiyan blood contains a gene that causes them to transform into giant apes when the moon is full. When transformed, they increase by 10 levels. (Full moons are dictated by moderators.) Disadvantage: When a saiyan looses his tail in Oozaru form, he reverts back to his base state. However, because the transformation requires so much energy, he is reduced 5 levels for 5 posts after being reverted. Shadow Dragons ---- This race started off as seven evil dragons, created by the constant misuse of the Dragonballs. Each dragon always has something special to them, relating to their power. Advantage: Each shadow dragon chooses an element. (Earth, Fire, Wind, Water, Light, Shadow). Each of their attacks is assigned one element. If the element of an attack matches the element of the dragon, the ki cost of that attack is lowered by 10% and the damage is increased by 10% Disadvantage: Water douses fire, fire consumes wind, wind blows away earth, earth absorbs water, light illuminates shadow, shadow consumes light. If a dragon on one element is hit by an attack of the element they are weak to, that attack does twice the damage.